


Chapter 1

by ItsOliver



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOliver/pseuds/ItsOliver





	1. Chapter 1

In the ambulance, I half sit half lay on the stretcher. After almost 2 days in the ER Im finally glad to be out of there. I came to the hospital because I was hallucinating but now theyre sending me to a psych hospital. Im just really confused and uncomfortable and I want to go to sleep. But I cant, not in this ambulance, where I can hear every bump in the road and I can feel the straps around my legs and waist keeping me on the stretcher. They kept the straps loose but Im still uneasy.

It takes a while to get to our destination but I try to pass the time by watching the lights pass by in the dark night. We stop and I am untied and I can get off. The person that sat in the back with me offers me a hand but I decide to jump down on my own and we walk through the doors into a brightly lit hallway. They lead me through a few more sets of doors and we finally come into a small office with a round table in one corner. Theres already someone in here and I cant really tell if they are a man or a woman. They say hello politely and open a door to ask someone else in. Its because they cant be alone with me. They tell me to take off my jacket and ask if I have any scars. I tell them I have scars on my upper thighs, one on the side of my knee and another on the other side. They tell me to stand against the wall so they can get a picture of my face and Im secretly glad I still have a bit of makeup on just enough so I dont look terrible. Then they tell me they need pictures of my scars and I stiffen. I am incredibly awkward showing any skin and Im going to have to show my upper thighs. I have skinny jeans on also so I stutter and they say just pull your pants down a bit.

After all the pictures are taken they lead me through the door and into what looks like a living room, with a couple tables and chairs on one side and cushioned chairs set around a TV mounted on the wall on the other side.The room is cold and I really want my jacket again. Across from the door I just stepped through is a doorway leading to a long dark hall. They lead me down this hall and down this hall are rooms on each side with doorways but no doors. The rooms look mostly empty and I guess that there are people in sleeping in them so I keep my eyes ahead of me. There are two staff members Im guessing, sitting in chairs a distance apart from each other. They say hello quietly and I try to smile at them. The person in front of me stops and motions to a room labeled above as 17. I walk in and they show me my bed then they leave.

I take a look around me. The ceiling is high and the room is mostly empty except for my bed which is on my left hand side when I walk in the door, the little table beside it, the bed on the opposite wall (which is empty) also with a bed table, a desk right in front of me as I walk in, and a bathroom Im guessing which is on the right side wall. The bathroom door has a corner cut out of it at the top. Inside the bathroom is a sink, toilet, and shower with a flimsy looking curtain. The door doesnt shut either.

I stand in the middle of the room looking around me as I start to tear up. How in the hell did I get here? Where is my dad? I suddenly feel so so homesick and anxious. What am I going to do? Then the dark skinned man from the hall walks to my doorway. 

"Hey," He smiles at me. "whats your name?"

I quickly wipe at my eyes and try to look fine. "Um...Aubrey."

"Well, Aubrey, this place really isnt so bad once you get used to it. But try not to pick up any of these kids' bad habits. You'll be all right."

I smile and sit down on the edge of my bed as he goes back to his chair in the hallway. The bedspread isnt so terrible. It is dark green with a matching pillowcase. At least I didnt get the pink one on the other bed. I lay down and count to 100, back to 0, 200, 0, 300, 0 and so on until I go to sleep. 

I really hope I'll be all right.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up in the morning to the sound of multiple voices yelling 'Get up! Time to get up!' etc. I sigh and sit up in bed, remembering where I am. I look around to see a laundry basket with a pair of clothes from home and on my side table is a small box with what looks like bathroom necessities. I stand and open the box, finding a small brush, my brush from home, a small packaged bar of soap, a mini toothbrush the color of a manilla folder, two mini bottles of body wash pomegranate scented, my glasses, and my contact case. My Dad and his girlfriend, Michelle, must've dropped these off.

I walk to the bathroom, brush my hair, and wash my face. I didnt see any toothpaste in the box so I hold off on that for now, even though my mouth tastes gross. Finished, I go back to bed and sit on the edge, listening to all of the other people in the rooms. I can see into a couple of rooms and in one I can see a tuft of sandy hair sticking out of the blankets. Theyre still asleep. One of the staff walk down the hallway and loudly tells her to get up. Some of the other kids are out in the hallway but no one tells me what to do so I just stay perched on my bed.

"Hey, youre new arent you?" A tall blonde girl asks me from my doorway. "We're supposed to come out to the hallway once we're ready."

"Okay." I say quietly. She leaves and I get up, taking a deep breath.

I step out of my room and sit by my doorway. I keep my distance from the other girls in the hallway. They glance at me often and I stare at the patterned stone on the floor. All of the rooms are tiled.

The girl with the sandy blonde hair comes out of her room, still looking disheveled, and sits down next to me.

"Hey are you new?" She looks at me.

"Yeah."

"My name is Elizabeth." She smiles.

"Aubrey."

Elizabeth's hair is a bit shorter than shoulder length, and shes a little pudgy. Her face is round and ordinary. She doesn't say anything else to me. A large dark skinned woman standing in the doorway to the second hallway tells us to stand and line up. Once everyone is in line, the boys in the first hallway leading to the living area start to count. Im confused but say the next number. After that we head into the living area in single file.

 

In the living area, the other kids just sit down wherever and I go to the closest table and sit. Most of the kids are on the padded chairs, which are connected but have an armrest separating each seat. One the staff turns on the TV and sets it to Animal Planet. Soon they tell us to line up for breakfast. I stand up and hesitate, not knowing what to do now. There are two different lines and I walk over to one of them. Elizabeth, in the other line, motions to me to come over to her. I do, then I notice that the lines are separating the boys and the girls.I feel embarrassed. Two of the staff members go to the front of the line and use a badge of some sort to unlock it. They lead us down several hallways reminding us to keep quiet. The hallways are brightly lit with white walls and beige tiled floors. They stop and stand at an open doorway, letting us go in.

 

Inside the dining area are circle lunch tables spread out across the room, and the same type of cushioned chairs as in the living area set around a TV. There is a kitchen section set up like a school cafeteria. The kids all go to the tables and I go to the empty one by the wall. The seats are weird and circular, forged to the table. I stare at the grey tabletop then Elizabeth sits down across from me. Once everyone is settled, one staff member points at a table and tells them to line up. Then my table. I walk up to the small line and wait patiently.

 

There were styrofoam plates accompanied by a a sealed plastic bowl of cereal. I grab one of the plates and thank the person behind the counter. I slide my tray down the counter and grab a milk carton, spoon, and straw. With my breakfast, I walk back to my table where Elizabeth is sitting. I really just want to be alone right now though, Im so tired. Despite my strong desire to sit elsewhere, I sit across from Elizabeth. We eat in silence, mostly because of my lack of conversational skills. I look around for a trash bin and Elizabeth tells me theyre over in the corner and she'll take mine for me. I thank her and hand my tray over. She comes back and will myself not to go to sleep. Its relatively quiet in here but for a few of the kids talking to each other.

When everyone is done eating we go back to the living area. Animal Planet is still on and some of the kids sit on the chairs and a few sit at the tables. Me and Elizabeth sit at the same table we were at before. 

 

"Hey, those girls over there are going to tell you not be friends with me." Elizabeth says, almost nonchalantly.

 

"Why?" I ask her.

 

"I dont know they just dont like me."

 

"Hm." 

 

Just as soon as we stopped talking the girls on the chairs in the corner look at me. I look back and they motion for me to come over. I do.

 

"So we just wanted you to know that you shouldnt be friends with that girl over there." A tall blonde girl with a mousy face tells me.

 

"Why is that?" I ask.

 

"Well, she likes to start fights and also she likes girls." The same girl says. The two girls beside her nod.

 

"Well," I smile, "I really dont give a damn, and I like girl too so." 

 

The girls look kind of surprised and I feel like laughing because theyre kind of ridiculous. 

 

"Okay well we just wanted to warn you." The blonde presses her lips together.

 

"Thanks." I say, and I walk back to the table I was at.

 

I just notice the office window that is by the door that came in initially, as a woman behind it calls out a name. One of the boys go's over to the window, crouching over, and talks to her for a couple seconds. Then she gives him two cups. He swallows the contents of the paper one and drinks the water out of the clear plastic one. After many kids go up my name is called. I walk to the window and lean down a little bit.

 

"Hello Aubrey, do you know what medicine youre taking?" She asks me.

 

"Um, Celexa." I smile at her.

 

"Good." She hands me two cups and I swallow my pill dry, then take a sip of the water. One of the staff members that is standing beside me tells me to show her my mouth. Im kind of confused and embarrassed but I open my mouth. She tells me to lift my tongue. I do and she gives me an OK. I sit back down. The short pale staff member with blonde hair says, "Time for group everyone!" and I follow everyone to the chairs and sit down at an empty one with empty spots on either side. 


End file.
